womenofthewwefandomcom-20200213-history
SmackDown 972: April 10, 2018
After Daniel Bryan asked for his release as SmackDown General Manager to once again become a full-time Superstar, Shane McMahon emerged to introduce his replacement. The winner of the first-ever WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal takes on The Queen of Harts. The Queen praises The Empress of Tomorrow for their match at WrestleMania, only to be savagely assaulted by two of SmackDown LIVE's "iconic" new Superstars. Shane McMahon announced a new General Manager of SmackDown LIVE SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon kicked off the show with a major announcement: Team Blue was about to get a brand new General Manager. In the wake of he and Daniel Bryan’s victory over The “Yep!” Movement at WrestleMania 34, Shane-O-Mac revealed that Daniel had asked for his release as the show’s General Manager so that he go back to being a full-time WWE Superstar. Shane thanked The “Yes!” Man for his passion and resolve, then introduced the new General Manager of SmackDown LIVE — Paige! Paige, who retired from in-ring competition the night before on Raw, wasted no time making a major impact on the blue brand, announcing that AJ Styles would square off against Daniel Bryan (who hadn’t competed in a match on WWE television in almost three years) in SmackDown LIVE’s main event! Naomi vs. Natalya Fresh off her glowing victory in the first-ever WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal, Naomi looked to continue her momentum by taking down Natalya on SmackDown LIVE. The two former SmackDown Women’s Champions laid it all on the line with a chance to move into title contention regardless of which brand they’re representing with the Superstar Shake-up looming. Natalya attempted to use her strength advantage to wear Naomi down, but the glow shined on when Naomi connected with the Split-Legged Moonsault for the win. The IIconics debut; Carmella cashes in her Money in the Bank contract SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair proved, undoubtedly, that she was ready for Asuka this past Sunday night when she made The Empress of Tomorrow tap out on The Grandest Stage of Them All to end her streak. Flair, humbled by the encounter with Asuka even in victory, reflected on her magical WrestleMania moment briefly, but then wondered who would step up to her next… and she quickly got her answer. NXT standouts Billie Kay and Peyton Royce arrived on the blue brand and wasted no time making it clear that one of them could absolutely dethrone The Queen for the SmackDown Women’s Championship. Kay and Royce urged Charlotte to stop focusing on the past and instead start looking toward her very “Iconic” future. From there, with it clearly looking like Kay and Royce were gearing up to pounce, Flair took the fight to them. She was able to fend them off for a bit before the dastardly duo took her down. Kay & Royce double-team assaulted The Queen, going as far as toppling her over the announce table, ramming her into the steel ring steps and administering a double powerbomb onto the floor. The IIconics, ecstatic with their handy work, then dragged Charlotte’s lifeless body back into the ring and stood over The Queen, making it clear that a new day had dawned in the SmackDown LIVE Women’s division. However, that new dawn quickly turned F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S when Carmella raced down to the ring with her Money in the Bank contract in hand, urging one of the referees who was there to check on Charlotte’s condition to ring the bell so she could officially cash in. After some hesitancy due to The Queen’s clearly impaired condition, Charlotte slowly rose to her feet, and the bell was rung. From there, Carmella connected with a kick straight to Charlotte’s dome, and because of the unbelievable beating Charlotte had already sustained, that was all it took for a new champion to be crowned. Carmella’s had many nicknames —The Princess of Staten Island and Ms. Money in the Bank to name a few. But now, the moonwalking and trash-talking Superstar has one primary moniker — SmackDown Women’s Champion. Results * Naomi def. Natalya * Carmella def. Charlotte Flair to become the SmackDown Women's Champion after cashing in her Money in the Bank contract. Category:SmackDown Category:2018 television episodes Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Flair Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Renee Young Category:SmackDown Women's Championship matches